gizooglesquadfandomcom-20200213-history
Anzu
Anzu is the daughter of Trex and Nico. Personality Unlike either of her parents, Anzu has a strong personality. She is stubborn and smart-mouthed, though when around friends she is usually very nice. She can also be quite feisty at times. She has a tendency to be arrogant, primarily due to her Saiyan and Infinite energy heritage. She has a soft spot for animals and will go out of her way to save/protect an animal from any situation. Appearance Anzu appears extremely similar to her mother at that age. The most distinguishing features are her brown eyes and darker hair. Powers and Abilities Stand: Coloris Super Saiyan As a result of her father being capable of both Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2, Anzu was able to easily reach those two forms from a young age. Immunity to withdrawal or overdose Anzu inherited the immunity from her father Infinite Stamina As a result of being a third generation Infinite energy model, Anzu cannot tire from physical exertion. Slowed Aging Likely to take affect within the next 4 years Unique Energy Due to being three generations from her first Android ancestor, her energy is faintly detectable. Only specific machinery or individuals with an extreme proficiency for ki sensing would be able to detect it. Techniques * Flight '- The ability to fly. * 'Perfect Shot - A green compacted blast of raw energy fired from Anzu's fingertips. * Final Spirit Cannon - A whitish-blue energy sphere attack. * Burning Attack - Anzu performs a series of rapid arm movements before placing her palms forward, with the thumbs and index fingers touching each other to form a small diamond shape, then she fires a powerful blast of energy from her palms towards the opponent. * Seasoning Arrow - Anzu summons a barrage of energy arrows from the sky that explode upon reaching the ground. * [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Rolling_Bullet Rolling Bullet]' '- An evasive technique where the user spins around scattering ki''blasts while ascending. * 'Super Electric Strike '- Anzu charges green energy in both of her hands, then throws out her hands, launching two arcing electrical Ki Blasts at the opponent to inflict massive damage. The attack has a "blind spot" immediately in front of the user because the energy wave appears a short distance in front of them rather than being emitted directly from their body, meaning an opponent can avoid the attack completely if they close to point-blank range while the attack is being charged. * 'Photon Strike '- Anzu raises her hands and leans backward as she produces a bright light around her body, and then she leans forward to fire several yellow energy waves, inflicting a great deal of damage. * 'Android Barrier' - A technique where energy is thrust out from the body in the form of a barrier with great force. The barrier can be used to both defend against oncoming projectiles and to expand and damage its surroundings. * 'Thunder Eraser' - Anzu dashes towards her opponent with an open hand and fires a purple and black energy sphere at point blank range which then splits into several smaller, yellow energy waves. * 'Flash Bomber' - Anzu places both hands forward with her fingers stretching out, concentrating energy into her fingertips. She then fires several hundred small yellow shots of energy that act as a machine gun blast. * 'Electro Eclipse Bomb''' - Anzu places her hands forward as if performing the Flash Bomber, but instead forms a sphere of black energy with a gray sphere inside it that turns black in the center and has red electricity flowing around it. Once fired, it leaves a black trail of energy behind before it hits the target and causes a small, nuke sized explosion that destroys everything caught in the explosion. Name Origin The name Anzu comes from two different sources. The name Anzu is the romanization of the Japnese word 杏子 which means apricot and is a name given to girls. The name Anzu also comes from the dinosaur of the same name. Trivia * She has semi-frequent play dates with Morty and ML-E. She has races with ML-E. * Trex taught her some of the ki based attacks which he knew. Category:Trex Category:Characters Category:Junior Gizoogle Squad